


Teddy Has a Nightmare

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Queliot Family Fics [5]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, M/M, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Teddy's 5. He has a nightmare. Arielle hasn't been dead that long.





	Teddy Has a Nightmare

It had only been a couple of months since Arielle had passed. They could still smell her scent on her pillow. It felt weird to only have two people in the bed instead of three. 

It was quiet in the cottage. She would always hum while she was knitting or while they were cooking or doing anything really. 

They were sitting at the table playing cards. They were sure it would get easier but until then without her here they put off going to bed until they were too tired to care. 

All of a sudden they heard Teddy start screaming and crying. Quentin and Eliot shared a concerned look as they rushed to his side. He had been fine when they put him to bed a couple of hours prior. 

“Sweetie what's wrong?” Eliot asked as he took hold of Teddy and held him while Quentin rubbed his back and tried to dry his tears.

“You're okay Teddy you're safe! Papa and I are here.” Quentin told him.

“I couldn't find you, Daddy, or Momma. I was alone and you left me. ” Teddy got out in sobs. 

Quentin and Eliot looked at each other. They'd thought he'd been mostly okay. He was 5, but had only asked for Arielle and cried out in his sleep for her a couple of times. 

Maybe he'd heard them talk about going back to their timeline someday. 

“Teddy we're not going anywhere. Daddy and I are gonna stay with you okay?” Eliot responded.

“You promise?” Teddy asked 

“We promise sweetie. Do you want Papa and I to stay with you until you fall asleep?” Quentin asked.

“Can you sing what Momma sang?” 

“Well I can but your Daddy has a terrible singing voice Teddy.” 

“Hey it's not that bad!” Quentin responded feigning hurt. 

Teddy laughed a little at that. “It's true Daddy Papa sings much better!” 

“So you're both ganging up on me is that it?” 

“My apologies Q you sing great.” 

“Thank you.”

They proceeded to sing the lullaby that Arielle always sang to Teddy until he was fast asleep again.


End file.
